The beginings
by Annalay
Summary: It's just the beginning of their story. Season 2 the very best and worst things that happened to Kensi and Deeks during those episodes, getting to know each other, getting on each other nerves and some background stories. Some short stories that came to me after watching NCIS LA once AGAIN from the very beginning. Absolutely full of Deeksness :D and of course some Densi moments TOO
1. Human Traffic 02x01

_A/N: OK I'm absolutely new to NCIS LA but totally in love with Deeks since I discovered the show like two months ago. Since then I watched the whole series and started to watch it AGAIN from season 2 (guess why?:) and since I'm also addicted and devoted to ff I couldn't resist trying my very poor skills at Deeks so be patient with me._

 _Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything. Like nothing at all. But if I could I would like to have Deeks just for one night (oh a girl can dream, can she?)_

* * *

02x01 "Human Traffic"

Just after the end of the episode...

"Deeks?" Kensi came running around the corner where her new partner had vanished in a state that she had never seen him in before. Not that she had much experience with his states, they barely knew each other but somehow Kensi felt obliged to go and check on him. She spotted him leaning against a stone wall his back to her pulling at his hair trying to compose himself. "Deeks!" She called him again and she could see how his whole posture stiffened and he looked up at her. Moving closer Kensi could see the red circles around his blue eyes with a haunted and painful look that somehow made her think about hugging him. But she fought this feeling, she didn't know if Deeks would appreciate that form of affection just after what happened. Kensi was still trying to process half of the information that was revealed a moment ago.

"Now is not the best time for lecturing me." He spoke when she came closer his voice harsh and unwelcome without a trace of that warm banter he always had at his sleeve since they met. Only that made Kensi take a step back. He looked like a wounded animal ready to strike when feeling cornered.

"I wasn't planning on doing that I was …" She started talking trying to look into his eyes, but he shook his head and lowered his eyes.

"You were what?" He cut her off mid-sentence looking back at her his voice angry and hurtful. "You wanted to tell me that everything will be OK?" He almost spat the words, Kensi just stood frozen not able to make any move. She was petrified by his look and words but Deeks was talking more to himself than to her "Or how could I be so stupid to get involved, or maybe why I was such a crappy partner to not only get her killed but also to get her framed for being a dirty cop." He pulled at his hair that fell into his eyes.

"Deeks…" Kensi said in a very soft voice, she reached her hand to put on his shoulder but decided against it. She absolutely had no idea how to make him better but what made her even more surprised was that she cared enough to want to make him better and that was new to her.

"No Kensi." Deeks pushed himself from the wall of the building and took a step back from her. "This is not a good time to talk to me or even to be around me." He sighed and shoved his hand into his pockets finally looking at her and Kensi didn't like what she saw in his eyes. He was hurt and betrayed and beyond tired, but he continued to talk "I'm sorry…but you haven't known me long enough to be dealing with the crap that I dragged to myself. I don't need you, I have enough with my own conscience screaming at me right now. I need to go…"

He turned around he needed to return to his car. He needed to return home to get a grip on his life and to sort out those feelings that were building inside. He needed to clear his head and he knew that Kensi was trying to help but it was just too soon. He needed to be alone. He could hear her walking behind him her eyes staring at his back. When he was at his car she called after him. Sam and Callen were waiting by their car with LAPD officers that had come to the crime scene. It should be an easy case since the recent events. He was not needed here. He could go home.

"Deeks" Kensi's voice made him look at her again. There she was all badass and confident but the look in her eyes was different. Deeks didn't know if he liked that look. He didn't need her pity.

"Yeah?" He answered not really wanting to look at her. But she came closer to him so only he could hear what she wanted to say.

"Whatever stupid idea comes to your mind please call me before you do it…" She wanted to add something, but she decided not to, the words I'm still your partner died on her tongue looking at the circumstances they weren't the best choice to finish that sentence. But she could see that Deeks heard them anyway. He looked at her and she could see a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. It was progress.

"I don't know if I can promise you that." He answered and got into his car but before he closed the door he looked at her and added in a softer tone. "But I will call you later…"

 _A/N: tell me what you think. I just couldn't stop thinking about this scene after watching and rewatching this episode, I definitely LOVE emotional Deeks_!


	2. In between

T **he beginnings # 2 In between**

* * *

But he didn't call her that day. She was half anxious, half happy that he didn't. She didn't know what she would do if he did call her, what's more, she was more afraid of the idea of what she wouldn't do for him if he called her. After returning to the office she busied herself with work but the haunted look on Deeks' face just wouldn't leave her alone and finally, she went home frustrated and tired.

At 9 o'clock the next morning Kensi began to worry, at 11 she was determined to call him but too afraid to do it and absolutely without any idea what she would tell him when he answered. Since when should she be paying so much attention to his wellbeing and whereabouts? But at 12 she decided that partners, no matter how new, had some privileges like for example knowing where the hell was the other part of the supposed partnership. She was absent-mindedly playing with her phone when that offending device suddenly beeped a sound of an incoming message. One look at the phone let her know that it was him. She pushed the bottom and a message flashed on her screen.

Deeks: STUCK AT LAPD LOTS OF PAPERWORK

He's alive thank God came the first thought but Kensi just pushed it back. She definitely should stop worrying about him. Then she got mad that he didn't let her know sooner, that he didn't call her to say where he was earlier. Generally, Kensi got angry because no one told her where her partner was, Hetty probably knew since she didn't come looking for him and she didn't even bother to inform her. She typed a response pushing at the keys a little harder than was needed.

Kensi: GOOD FOR YOU

She could almost see his confused look at her response. She looked at his empty desk from across the room. The pile of folders on his desk grew even bigger since she last saw them. Good for him, when he be back he would spend another boring afternoon and probably half of the night trying to dig through that. After a long moment, her phone beeped again.

Deeks: I'LL APOLOGIZE PROPERLY WHEN I'LL BE BACK

Kensi stared back at the words flashing from the screen. How on earth did he know that he needed to apologize? She didn't need his apology. She didn't care about his apology.

Kensi: I DON'T CARE

She typed back angrily but then hitting the send button she understood that it wasn't true. She did care. She cared a lot more than she was willing to admit to herself. Suddenly the idea that he figured out that she was angry just from a three words message made her smile. Maybe this brief time they spent teaming up together wasn't a complete waste of time. She glanced again at his desk. Why was she so hard on this guy? He was probably having another exhausting day wrapping the undercover mission up and dealing with all that happened once again. Her phone flashed back a response.

Deeks: STILL…

Kensi looked back at the screen and after a moment of hesitation, she typed back.

KENSI: STILL… DON'T CARE :D

But she got up and went to his desk, shuffling through the reports and other files being piled at his desk she could tell that some of them were sitting here way too long. Then she just surrendered and sat down in his chair and started doing what she could do to help.

It was way past 10 in the evening when a very weary looking detective Martin Deeks finally entered the NCIS office. He walked tiredly to his desk preparing himself for spending the whole night filling out the hordes of reports that were on his desk since he went undercover. He was pretty sure there would be at least two more from the last operation. It was going to be a long night. But when he finally stopped at his desk he was beyond surprised. Only two files were lying at his desk, the rest of them magically vanished from it. For a second he panicked that somebody took them. Frantically he looked around for the prankster dreading the thought of tomorrow when he would probably have a not so pleasant conversation with Hetty about not doing his job. But suddenly he saw a small yellow piece of paper stuck at the top of the file.

Still, don't care, but I hope you're OK

Deeks was staring down at the small piece of yellow paper and he couldn't believe what just happened. It was Kensi's writing. She did this. She made all that reports and files go away, it was amazing. He couldn't remember the last time someone did something for him just to help him. This girl was amazing, he needed to tell her that. She would probably hurt him for saying that but still, he needed her to know that what she did was purely amazing.

"I can't screw this up." He mumbled to himself taking the yellow note and putting it in his jeans pocket. He sat in his chair and opened the first file, it was the same report he was working on with the LAPD this entire day. He sighed and switched on his laptop. Just before he started working he took his phone.

Deeks: THANKS

Lying in her bed Kensi looked at her phone. You're welcome she thought but she didn't write him back. Let him suffer longer. But she just couldn't stop smiling as she put the phone on her nightstand.

 _A/N: I couldn't help myself, this little scene wouldn't leave me alone. No with this beta version is so much better than before. Many thanks to my awesome beta reader **GinnyGinervaWeaslay** who made that little story so much better :D_


	3. Borderline

A/N: I just couldn't stop myself, there were so many things that could be a topic for longer conversation here. I hope you would like it. I don't even touch the 'pouncer' snake it was just too much. And I absolutely know NOTHING about guns so…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything just having fun.

I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader **GinnyGinervaWealsey** for her AMAZING help!

* * *

(02x03 Borderline)

 **Anatomy lesson**

The helicopter took them back to the military camp where this whole off-road trip started. It was getting late the sun was getting lower in the sky and all the soldiers in the temporary camp were trying to pack everything before dawn. When the helicopter took off and the dust settled Kensi looked at her partner still having the machine gun strapped across his shoulder. They were able to retrieve their backpacks with the equipment but only Kensi's bike was brought back to the camp, Deeks' was beyond repair.

"You good?" Kensi asked Deeks when walking to the SUV they drove to the camp all those hours ago.

"I'm dusted," He started not even trying to hide annoyance in his voice. "I have sand in literally every part of my body thanks to that road trip… oh, I'm sorry off-road trip we had today and my butt hurts. Unless you want to give me a massage on that said part of my body…"

Kensi made a face that made her answer clearly visible to him.

"Just like I thought. So yes, I'm good as long as we get the hell out of this desert" Deeks finished the sentence took off his backpack and tossed it into the trunk of their car. He was covered in sand and dust, had some scraping along his left forearm from the previous shooting and he was generally not in a good mood.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Kensi said to him when she threw her backpack into the car and fished the car keys from her pocket.

"I prefer sand near the water it's much more fun, next time I choose where we go for a ride" Deeks complained more when he shook his head watching a cloud of dust coming from his hair. "Hetty will kill me for using the water supplies twice today."

"Maybe you can comb it instead," Kensi said a hint of a smile in her voice. She jumped behind the wheel. Deeks followed her and got in the car.

"So funny," He answered and then reached and pointed at her hair. "Maybe you will comb your share of sand from your hair."

"I didn't use the shower at work today so there is no limit for me," Kensi informed him starting the engine.

"Care to share it with your partner." Deeks blurted without thinking his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"In your dreams Deeks," She answered with a small smile but looking at his disappointed face she added, "I'm hungry and I saw some nice tacos along the way."

"As long as they have air conditioning." Deeks pointed out looking for his sunglasses and finally putting them on.

"I wouldn't count on that, but you can open the window if you want," Kensi said with a laugh looking at her tired partner.

"Awesome" He mumbled and leaned his head against the headrest. It would be a long ride to the NCIS office he might as well close his eyes for a moment.

When they got back the day wasn't over. Fortunately, Hetty was nowhere in sight so Deeks took the opportunity and almost ran to the gym. After some time still dripping water from their separate showers they went to the armory to deposit and clean the guns. Deeks was new to the whole NCIS business but one thing he learned very early in his relationship with NCIS - you couldn't leave the equipment and weapons lying around without proper maintenance. If you happened to do so you would be a victim of Hetty's wrath. Sam and Callan were here before them judging by the empty duffel bags. Deeks sat resigned on the bench and started to dismantle his weapon. Kensi, after a moment of moving around putting away the content of their backpacks, sat beside him and started working on her gun as well. A comfortable silence fell between them punctuated only by some clicks of the weapon's parts being removed and put in place again.

Deeks was tired and banged up but somehow happy to be here in a dimly lit room working hand and hand with his partner. He looked at her sitting next to him, he could smell a distant hint of lavender and somehow, he was mesmerized by the wet patterns on her t-shirt where her still damp hair had fallen. He knew that he needed to stop doing that, he couldn't be staring at his partner or else there could be harmful consequences, Kensi Blye wasn't a girl you could be staring at and not get hurt.

"What?" She looked at him annoyed.

"Nothing," Deeks shrugged his shoulders and put the last piece of the weapon together. Then he decided to push his luck. "I was just wondering, you know, from the previous conversation why on earth did your father teach you to wire the house? Would you like to be a carpenter or something?

"So funny," Kensi sent him a dark look but after a moment of hesitation, she added. "I don't know, I think it was a way of spending time with me. It wasn't like we were playing with my dollhouse in our free time."

"Did you have a dollhouse?" Deeks asked surprised. He couldn't imagine a ten years old Kensi in ribbon ponytails dressing her dolls as princesses. It was more like toy soldiers and battleplans in his imagination. (He should stop imagining his partner doing anything even during her childhood, for his own good)

"No," Kensi answered and Deeks couldn't fight the grin off his face when she put the last part of the weapon together and added. "I rearranged it into a military base."

"Just like I thought." He said laughingly and got up. "Did you have the Malibu Ken dressed as the commander?" Deeks asked and jumped from her when she threw the rag they had for cleaning the weapon at him and just as he was hastily walking to the door he added. "Because you know an awful lot about his anatomy."

"Deeks!" She yelled after him, but she couldn't stop smiling to herself when she walked after him.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	4. Special delivery

A/N: I just couldn't help myself. How couldn't they end up as a couple when since the beginning the bickering was there.

I don't own anything. If I could I would take Deeks!

MANY THANKS to a wonderful beat **GinnyGinervaWeasley** and her magical touch :D

* * *

(02x04 Special delivery)

 **Little clarification...**

With glasses full of rich brown liquid all the people gathered around Hetty's desk, said a shared happy birthday and proceeded to drink and talk. In the merry commotion, Kensi decided that she can easily go and deliver that last part of the assignment she was calling Diane earlier for. She turned around and started packing her things.

"Hey, Kensi?" Deeks' voice caught her in the middle of packing her bag.

"What?" She asked zipping it.

"Are you leaving? Why are you leaving?" Deeks asked confused, there was a small party going on and he would like to have his partner by his side. Some dark feeling crept into his stomach, maybe she was still angry with him about the jewelry shop - the hand holding and cuddling weren't…. well entirely to get on her nerves. It was not that they didn't play a flirty cover up before.

"I have one last thing to do for tonight Deeks." She informed him and only then he saw a little small box lying on top of her desk. As much as Deeks was trying to play obnoxious and careless he was a very smart man. He only smiled to himself - his partner was a romantic at the soul, but she just couldn't admit it to herself and didn't want anyone to see her that way. But something was still bothering him from this day's events. He was trying to ask her about that earlier when they were digging through the files but that conversation didn't go well.

"Today," Deeks started and somehow felt nervous, like a teenager who was trying to explain himself in front of a girl he liked," I hope… ok," He sighed frustrated. "Are you angry with me?" He finally blurted the question feeling somehow stupid. He put his hands into his pockets a clear evidence of stress, it was his telltale Kensi noticed this little habit some time ago and personally thought it was cute. But she would never, like never, tell him that. Was he still thinking about the case today? Was she still thinking about it? She was trying not to. There will be lots of questionable moment in their partnership in the future, she thought and she decided that maybe she overreacted a little outside the jewelry shop.

"No," she answered honestly, "why would I be?"

"Well I don't know…," Deeks answered with a smirk but she could tell that he was relieved hearing her answer, "but I decided to check. That's why I needed to ask Princess."

"Don't push your luck, Deeks," Kensi growled at him and he just openly grinned at her.

"Where are you going?" Deeks decided to change the subject. He didn't want to push his luck with her today. His foot still remembered what would happen if he crossed her too much.

"I think someone would want this back." She pointed at the little black box. Deeks nodded his head. "Want some company?" He offered, but she only smiled and shook her head. "No, but thanks. I will do it myself."

"Oh, but we're good?" Deeks asked again this time locking his eyes with her. It was happening more and more often he just couldn't stop himself from looking into her amazingly different eyes.

"As long as you don't call me Princess anytime soon," Kensi informed him and took her bag and the box ready to leave.

"So, I can call you Princess but just not in the near future." Deeks teased her and saw with absolute pleasure her eyes darkening with anger. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself. Hell, most of the time he couldn't help himself when it came to his partner.

"Deeks, you are infuriating sometimes." She huffed at him getting past him.

"I have been called worse." He informed her still wearing that goofy smile of his.

"I bet you have." She said not really wanting to start that conversation. "Have a nice party and see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night princ…" Deeks started but looking at her and noticing her dark look he changed his mind "…partner." She was still close enough to hurt him, Deeks' eyes flashed mischief when he practically ran from her to Hetty's desk.

"Infuriating," Kensi called after him but she was smiling, she couldn't help herself.

When she was driving away a flash of the previous conversation came to her mind

"Yeah, whatever like anybody would believe that we were a couple."

"Yeah, you're right, you are so not my type."

Kensi found it strangely annoying, not only that she suddenly started thinking about a meaningless conversation with Deeks, but that she started to pay attention to what he was actually saying to her. Suddenly she felt angry. She didn't care that she wasn't his type. Who would buy it anyway? Deeks didn't have a type in women he took what he could get, Kensi was thinking angrily.

And he could get a lot. That she could tell from the short months of partnership. In the ladies' department, Deeks didn't need to have a type, he could have what he wanted without doing anything to get it. Wait a moment why did she even think about this? Why on earth is she wasting her brain functions on Deeks' girl's type? Does he have a type?

"Oh my God, I need to stop thinking about that!" She groaned to herself and switched on the radio to distract herself with some music. It was the last thought Kensi Blye had about Martin Deeks' types … for that night.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think, I really appreciate any comments :D


	5. Little Angels 02x05

**A/N:** First of all I would like to thank **GinnyGinervaWeasley** for being an awesome beta for this chapter, amazing job on making it readable :D (And yes the nickname was the thing that made me write to you first :)).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yes, still nothing. No Deeks, no ... well, Deeks.

But I found a beta reader and it's a small personal success for today !

* * *

 **Little angels...**

Multiple lights were still flashing at the crime scene. After depositing the two teenagers safely into the police car Deeks and Kensi were heading back to their car. It was late in the evening, they were both tired and a little shaken after a case like this. All their cases were hard but when there was a young girl trapped in a wooden box and buried alive even the most professional ones could get emotional.

"Wow, after a day like this I think I need a drink and a shower," Deeks said tiredly when stopping next to their car.

"After a day like this, I may agree with you, partner," Kensi answered.

"On the drinks or the shower part?" Deeks' eyes lightened up a little after seeing her dark look but he just grinned and shook his head. "Feeling like going back and finishing the report?"

"Well, I know that Sam and Callen went to the office so maybe our part could wait till tomorrow?" Kensi half asked and Deeks was more than happy to take the bait.

"Definitely, we can always say that we needed to go to the police station." Deeks leaned against her car. "Come on Charline first round is on me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you if you call me that again. Like ever." Kensi barked back but Deeks could tell that she wasn't actually angry, she was more embarrassed with this whole morning discovery. "It was enough that you showed it to Callen and Sam."

"You brought it on yourself," Deeks informed her when she opened the car door.

"How so?" Kensi asked surprised not getting into the car but looking at her partner confusion written all over her face.

"I somehow remember you calling me a clown," And for a second Kensi assumed that Deeks was annoyed for her comment this morning but then he continued taking. "When I consider myself more like a magician, so a little payback was needed," Deeks answered with a hint of a smile in his voice and only that told Kensi that he wasn't mad at her but maybe a little hurt. Kensi looked at him with a mixture of surprise and regret. Like she was trying to say sorry but didn't quite have the stomach to do it. She knew it was a harmless prank and she told him about this 'romance of' profile by herself with a skillful manipulation from his part but she was still somehow uncomfortable that Deeks found it and read it. What was more surprising for her was the fact that she was embarrassed not because he read it to Callen and Sam but that it was Deeks who read this in the first place. She should have deleted that profile the moment Tiffany put her profile on that site the last time the two had met but, to be honest, Kensi didn't have the time to do it. Now she had more than one reason to delete it. After a moment of silence, she finally decided to change the subject.

"So where to?" She asked.

"I have an idea if you let me drive," Deeks said and pointed to the car. After a moment of hesitation, Kensi just tossed him her car keys. It was a silent way of saying I'm sorry from her part and Deeks noticed that and smiled happily as he jumped behind the wheel. It was his part to show her that he was sorry for making fun of her that morning.

Twenty minutes later Kensi was waiting impatiently for her partner to come back. She was sitting next to a small round table on a patio of a beach bar Kensi had never been to before. Deeks claimed they had the best beer and pasta at this cost in California but Kensi didn't totally believe him. The bar was small, local and shaggy looking but apparently, Deeks was known here because she was almost sure he shook hands with almost all the customers inside.

"OK, it's done. Soon you will discover the best pasta with seafood ever." Deeks informed her sitting across from her and handing her a cold beer bottle. "I don't know if the beer is actually as good as I promised but it's decent and I got you a consolation prize."

"What?" Kensi asked but Deeks didn't have a chance to answer that question because the bartender appeared in front of their table with a big smile on his face and the biggest slice of a chocolate cake Kensi had ever seen.

"Anything for Marty's girl." He informed her putting the cake in front of Kensi. It was a mutual sputter of beer and some incoherent explanations from both Kensi and Deeks. "She's not my girl." "I'm not… we work together." They said at the same time. But the old man only smiled brighter and patted Deeks on the shoulder. "The way he was fighting for that cake got me confused." Deeks was changing colors rapidly looking at Kensi and his old friend Gavin trying very hard not to stand up and run. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring Kensi here. Gavin was a great man but for him, all the girls Deeks brought here were his dates. Oh, wait it was true. Oh crap, IT IS NOT A DATE, Deeks was thinking frantically about how to stay alive after that little comment from Gavin.

"That's because I needed it to be big enough, so she shared some with me." Deeks rushed with an explanation. Kensi was still looking at him not really convinced. Gavin took that look as his cue to leave and Deeks was sitting across from his partner feeling less than comfortable. After a moment of prolonged silence, Kensi finally decided to put him out of his misery.

"You know that I don't share sweets, partner." She said lightly. She was trying not to read too much into it. "And I'm not any of Marty's girls."

"That goes without saying." Deeks blurted out but then looking at Kensi with a puzzled look he added hastily. "The sharing part of course. And I'm sorry for Gavin, he is an old fool but a friend, he didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just…"

"There were a few of Marty's girl here before." Kensi half asked half stated sounding more irritated that she would like.

"Something like that." Deeks didn't look at her. He was unable to look at her now. Actually, there weren't so many of Marty's girls here during the years. Only the important ones would be introduced to a man who was more a father to Deeks than his actual dad. And suddenly that fact was scaring him more than the perspective of being physically hurt by his beautiful partner sitting across from him. Why did he bring Kensi here?

His plan for spending some time with a friend after a very awful day just backfired. He needed a back door for this situation. He forced himself not to read into it too much.

"But the food is actually the best on this cost, trust me," Deeks said finally trying to change the subject fast. Kensi looked at him and his distress and decided that it wasn't his fault that he had a history with this place. She was hungry and tired and didn't want to be alone after a case like today. And spending an evening with Deeks laughing and making him uncomfortable wouldn't be so bad. She could think of a worse way of spending the evening.

"As long as this pasta is as good as you promised I may forgive you both," Kensi said lightly and saw how her partner literally sighed with a relief. Not long after that their food arrived served by a smirking Gavin, but the old man didn't say a word to them except some 'Bon Appetit". Deeks was more than grateful to his friend for that, he made a mental note to come here and thank the guy. After the second round of beers when the weird conversation was long forgotten Deeks finally asked Kensi the question which was bothering him since the morning.

"So 'romancing on' profile?" He stared and looked at her reaction, deciding she wasn't giving him a murderous look so he could continue. "Was it actually your idea?" Kensi was surprised that he figured it out. Martin Deeks wasn't so inattentive as he wanted people to see him.

"Why do you think it wasn't my idea?" Kensi asked and she was surprised that she truly cared to hear his answer.

"Charline St. James? Come on Kensi, we haven't known each other that long but I would bet my badge that it wasn't you who came up with that name." Deeks said laughingly and looking at his partner's face he knew he guessed correctly.

"No, it wasn't me…" And that evening Kensi told Deeks all about a girl's night with her friend Tiffany and how Charline St. James came to life. Deeks couldn't stop his laughing for most of the conversation. He found it hilarious and somehow cute especially the fact that Kensi had a girlfriend with whom she had a sleepover party. It was an absolutely great evening for both of them.

And it wasn't a date. NO, not at all! Thoughts like that were coming to Deeks' mind late at night when he was lying in his bed thinking about the day's events aimlessly playing some game on his phone.

* * *

 **A/N:** I couldn't help myself with the ending. The fact that I know they are together it's getting more and more into my writing, but I'm fighting back.


	6. Something to clear his head

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just having fun.

Many thanks to my beat **GinnyGinervaWeasley** for editing this chapter

* * *

(Standoff 02x06)

 **Something to clear his head...**

This day wasn't one of his best.

First of all, he was robbed of his money, yes he was robbed and deceived when trying to deceive others and that wasn't cool at all. Then he was left with almost nothing in his pockets and with a wounded pride. Deeks, being a man who didn't complain or sulk without a serious reason, by that time in the operation room he was close enough to sulking and begging for his money back.

And it was not all for that day.

He was almost sure Hetty was not so pleased with his comment about the bell and he could sense an impending doom coming his way. Then he was forced to spend quality of time with a very hot looking Callen's ex-wife. What was even worse was that he had to spend long minutes with his very hot, bikini clad partner on the beach. He was called an idiot once, forced to use his imagination on what Callen would do with his fake wife and was accused of not staying cool when staring at beautiful women.

Come on he was only a man and he had a limited amount of self-control for a day. Beautiful, sexy ex-wife being zipped up by his work colleague in front of his eyes wasn't a very good focusing exercise. Coming into conclusion - it was a very bad day.

And what did detective Deeks do after a day like this?

There was nothing better to clear his head from half-clad women he should not be thinking about than to go surfing.

So Deeks did his report at a top speed earning a surprised look from Kensi who was somewhere in the middle of her own when he was getting ready to leave.

"Do you have a date or something?" She asked him looking up from her computer. It was surprising that her partner did all his work so fast when usually he was the last to finish because he was always too busy doing everything else to avoid being forced to write a report.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Deeks answered strapping his bag across his shoulder and seeing Kensi's questioning look he added, "With my surfboard. I think I've had enough cheeky ladies for this day."

"Are you still angry from the morning performance?" Kensi asked laughingly. She knew her partner well enough to know that when he was going surfing after a day at work Deeks must feel upset. Normally her partner was using that sport to spend a free Saturday checking out the girls on the beach.

"I will go home hungry today." He answered his voice light but unfortunately, it was true. He had some money stashed at his house but absolutely nothing with him after the morning shenanigans. "But don't worry, I think I have some leftovers in the fridge so I will not die," He smiled at her and walked past her desk, "See you tomorrow."

"Hey, Deeks wait I will give it back…" Kensi yelled after him because suddenly she felt sorry for her partner. What if he was telling the truth and he would be coming home hungry and angry at them.

"Don't bother," Deeks yelled back at her not even looking around. "But you could buy me breakfast tomorrow." And the door to the office closed after him not giving her the chance to answer him.

Two hours later a very wet and tired looking LAPD detective went back to his car parked by the beach. He tossed his surfboard in the back of his red pick up and shook his head getting rid of the salty water and sand from his hair. The sun was setting and it was getting late most of the people had left the beach and only a few surfers like Deeks were getting back from the evening swim. It was times like that when Deeks loved the view the most - a quiet sea water reflecting all the colors from the sunset. He took a towel from the back seat and started changing into his clothes. He was tired and hungry but in a definitely better mood than before, surfing had always helped him to clear his head. He dug his phone from the glove compartment – 2 messages. He flashed the screen and smiled to himself. Both messages were from Kensi.

Kensi: 8 AM TOMORROW I DRIVE.

It was sent just after he left the office probably he didn't hear his phone when driving. The second message was sent just a couple of minutes ago.

Kensi: I HOPE YOU DIDN'T DROWN OR STARVE TO DEATH.

Hilarious, his partner was such a warm and fuzzy girl to be around Deeks thought looking at his phone. Suddenly his mind flashed some images from today's afternoon and their cover-up beach time. It was so hard not to stare at her when sitting with her on that blanket. Deeks had grown up in California, he had spent half of his life on the beach with girls in various states of undress but today...

Today was totally different because his badass, sexy partner was one hell of a distraction when playing undercover beach date. That partnership would be the end of him. One way or another Kensi Blye would kill him someday. He thought darkly to himself and typed back.

Deeks: YOU'RE SUCH A CARING PERSON, C U TOMORROW PARTNER.

* * *

A/N: OMG it was difficult to write, but then it somehow worked and bam here it is. I think Deeks needed some free time after a day like this.


	7. Overthinking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just having fun.

Many thanks to my beta **GinnyGinervaWealsey** for her amazing help

* * *

("Anonymous" 02x07)

 _Overthinking…_

When Kensi returned home the perspective of a warm bath and a container of Rocky Road was still on her mind. Despite the fact that she was stuck in traffic she was still going to make that night a fully relaxing time. When she opened the door to her apartment and almost fell over a laundry basket full of her clothes for a brief moment she thought about finally cleaning the place. But then she got distracted by the ice cream and hunting for something to eat. There was absolutely nothing in her fridge except said ice cream, some water, and beers – nice liquid diet she thought to herself. She was happy that Deeks didn't see the state of her apartment and fridge. She was surprised that she suddenly cared about his opinion. Why on earth did she care about that?

Finally sitting in a warm bathtub and eating her ice cream Kensi was thinking about the day's event. The visit to the beauty clinic was still on her mind. Somehow all Deeks' comments about her look came flashing into her mind. She signed frustrated and spooned another bite of chocolate bliss. She didn't care about his opinion, not at all. Were her ears that big? And that hips comment made Kensi stop and consider another spoon of chocolate ice-cream when rethinking her partners monolog in the clinic. She should hit him harder, she thought. She hoped he would have bruises that remind him not to try and talk about her appearance ever again. Why did I even think about this? She thought darkly about Deeks' comments and snorted into her ice cream when she remembered how this little trip ended. Poor Deeks was crying all the way to the office and Kensi was fighting not to laugh.

I need to stop thinking about Deeks she scolded herself when walking away from the bathroom. She put on her favorite sweatpants and a t-shirt and switched on her laptop. She checked her email and found a message from Tiffany, it was an invitation to a nightclub. Kensi looked skeptically at the attachment. What was a better a way to stop overthinking that weird day? You needed to get out more, it was her friend's first sentence in the email. Maybe Tiffany had a point, it was Friday evening and Kensi was still thinking about work, Kensi thought to herself when taking her phone and dialing Tiffany's number.

 _Overreacting…_

Late at night both Kensi and her friend were leaving the Paris nightclub. It was way past 3 am in the morning they were both a little wasted and in a very good mood. Kensi was putting on her leather jacket talking a little too loud to her shorter and blond-haired friend.

"…he was a loser and he didn't even know how to tell a joke," Kensi commented when leaving the nightclub hand in hand with Tiffany. But Tiffany made a face like she didn't totally believe her companion. The evening couldn't be any better, the drinks were splendid, the guys couldn't stop staring at Kensi in her little black dress and Tiffany had a very good time watching her friend fighting the flirtatious crowd.

"He wasn't that bad KK, he was cute, and he was really trying." Tiffany started talking laughingly, "It's not his fault that you have your standard set up high."

"What do you mean by that?" Kensi asked her friend a confused look on her face.

"Well, look at you?" Tiffany gestured at Kensi wearing a very short and a very tight looking black dress and high heels. "Anyone who would try to impress you would have an almost impossible job." She finished and then after a moment she added. "Not to mention that you spend each day with that partner of yours… Deeks is his name?"

And here we go again, Kensi thought. The reason to go out was brought back again. Not that she had been thinking about him little too much that night.

"What?" Kensi asked confused. "What does Deeks have anything to do with that? And, his name is Marty."

"What?" It was Tiffany's time to stare in confusion at her friend. "I remember you telling me that he's funny, caring and …"

"And…" Kensi was thinking fast when she used words like that to describe Deeks. Maybe it was the last time when she and Tiffany saw each other. Yes, definitely the last time they had met because there had been way too much alcohol for Kensi's liking and it was when Charline was born. So maybe Kensi could have said some stupid things about her partner then but she would absolutely blame the alcohol.

"Handsome." Tiffany finished smiling at her friend a mischievous smile.

"I would have never called Deeks handsome!" Kensi almost laughed earning a dark look from Tiffany. Well, to be honest, Deeks wasn't so bad but to call him handsome was a little exaggeration in Kensi's opinion.

"But you did my friend, just after you showed me his photo." Tiffany said and looked at Kensi's mortified expression." You don't think he's handsome?" It was Tiffany's turn to ask a question which wasn't actually a question.

"Yes," Kensi blurted without thinking then after a moment of hesitation she continued, "no..., I don't know." Kensi finished confused and shrugged her shoulders. "I've never thought about that."

"Never?" Her friend asked in disbelief. Finally, their taxi stopped and both women got into the car. When Kensi rested her head on the headrest of the back seat she continued.

"I didn't drink enough to continue this conversation," Kensi mumbled more to herself than to Tiffany. "Ask me again some other time."

"I may." Her blond-haired friend answered and started talking with the taxi driver giving him their addresses and directions.

 _Overanalyzing…_

Lying in her bed her mind fuzzy with the tiredness and alcohol Kensi was trying very hard not to think about the last conversation with Tiffany. Or to be honest she was really trying to force her brain to remember when she did call her partner handsome. Because it probably was a traumatizing experience since she didn't have any relocation of that in her mind.

He was fine. She could agree with that…

He could even be called handsome, with those blue eyes and unruly blond hair. Yes, he could be called handsome if you liked that type…

* * *

A/N: Well, before I came across detective Marty Deeks I've always thought that this is not my type… well now? Team Deeks!


	8. Too close

I need to pick up the pace here so I need to skip some of the episodes but still, the very best will stay.

As always many thanks to my amazing beta reader **GinnyGinervaWealsey.**

(02x10 Deliverance)

* * *

 **Too close…**

The sound of the blast was still ringing in Deeks' ears, his whole body was screaming with pain after taking most of the impact with the ground but to be honest he couldn't care less. Kensi was alive and safe and… very much on top of him staring down at him. He had his hands still wrapped around her and didn't want to let go. There was something in her eyes that Deeks couldn't put his finger on, but it was hypnotizing him. His mind was playing tricks on him, presenting images that weren't appropriate ways to think of his partner. Her tousled dark hair was tickling his cheek and it was breathtaking being so close to her.

But they were in the middle of a blast zone and Deeks just pulled her from a room full of lasers and it was not the time to be thinking improper and unbelievable things that could happen between them.

"I need to pee." Kensi finally whispered breaking the moment and earning a huge smile from Deeks.

"I think I already did," Deeks answered and started laughing hard. After a moment Kensi couldn't help herself and joined her partner. All the hours of adrenaline induced stress finally got to her and without thinking about it she rested her head on Deeks' chest. A huge relief and gratefulness for her partner overloading her senses for a moment. She was alive, maybe a little banged up but still, Deeks was the one who took most of the impact on his back. She was happy that she got out from that room in one piece and for a moment she just needed to appreciate that.

After a moment of hesitation, she could feel Deeks' arms tighten around her hugging her closer to him. It was the first time he hugged her and what was even more surprising for Kensi was that she didn't feel weird being pulled into him. She could hear his heart beating frantically against his chest and it was the most comforting sound she had ever heard.

"I'm sorry I let them take you." Deeks murmured against the top of her head his voice serious. The tone of his voice the seriousness and the warmth in it sent shivers down her spines.

"Don't be." She whispered against his t-shirt, "You got me back." She couldn't look into his eyes. She was too scared of what she would see in them.

Neither of them wanted to move. Kensi was mesmerized by the sound of his heart, the soft scent of his t-shirt mixed with all the dust and ash from the explosion. Deeks was afraid to even breathe harder, he was scared that if he moved the moment between him and Kensi would be gone. And he wanted nothing more than to hold her for a moment longer. A strange warm feeling crept into his heart and left him dizzy with the possibilities. At that moment he understood that he would do absolutely everything for her and be able to hold her that close was the greatest reward. He knew that he was not supposed to be feeling like that but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching fast and voices of Callen and Sam. Kensi started pulling away from him and he reluctantly let her go. Their eyes met again faces so close that their breaths mixed together. Kensi's dark eyes hold Deeks' blue ones and he had to fight hard not to do something stupid. It would be so easy to just pull her closer and…

Callen and Sam were running towards them accompanied by at least two police officers and bomb squad officers. Good timing Deeks thought darkly looking at the last men arriving at the scene. Kensi looked up too and began scrambling to her feet. The moment was gone.

"I'm wondering what the bomb squad will be disarming?" Deeks grumbled when getting up from the ground. "I think we disarmed it pretty well."

Kensi looked at a dark hole in the place where the storage room had been and glared at her partner. "It's not funny Deeks."

"No, it's not. I'm beginning to think ever since I have joined NCIS that the bomb squad is more to clean up the mess after something was actually blown up." Deeks said darkly looking at the men overlooking the blast. Suddenly he was being poked and pulled by two of the paramedics that came running to the scene, "I'm fine. Check Kensi first." He fought the men off him looking at his partner. Kensi just rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be hauled to the ambulance and checked for any injury, even though she was dreaming of finally finding the restroom. She wasn't kidding when she told Deeks that she really needed to use one.

It was way past midnight when detective Marty Deeks finally got home. He was bruised all over and exhausted. The extracurricular activities of gathering information and blackmailing were time-consuming exercises but they paid off nicely - Hetty was safe.

He still couldn't shake that odd feeling at the back of his mind. He was trying very hard not to look at Kensi too much for the rest of the day, to be honest, they both were trying not to be near each other the entire time they had been working in ops that evening. If Deeks didn't know better, he would think that Kensi was trying to avoid him. To be honest, she didn't need to, Deeks knew perfectly well that he needed to get a grip over himself and that thing in his heart if he wanted to be working with Kensi. It could never be.

He was thinking and rethinking about the day's events when he was driving back home and decided that he had to stop doing that to himself. She was his partner and it needed to stay that way. And at the way the things between them were going it was dangerously close to crossing the line. She was an attractive, funny and amazing woman and his friend and it was supposed to stay that way.

He needed to find a distraction for his own sake.

* * *

A/N: OK, ever since I've seen that scene I knew I need to write some more of it. Come on it was full cuteness :D Please leave a review and tell me what You think. The key word here is REVIEW! :D


	9. Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... still nothing.

OK, here is little thing that could happen at the end of the episode... still I wanted them to have a nice Christmas

As always many thanks to my beat **GinnyGinervaWealsey**

* * *

(02x11 Disorder)

 **Merry Little Christmas**

It was late in the evening when Deeks and Kensi finally finished their food duties and were allowed to sit and eat some Christmas dinner. It was a merry commotion lots of people from the shelter staff were also sitting and enjoying the meal. Kensi was still a little surprised and impressed with her partner. She knew that Deeks was a good guy at heart but to be here with him today of all days made her somehow lighter on the soul. It was first Christmas Eve evening when she didn't think about Jack because she simply didn't have time, not that she wasn't thinking about him the entire day today. Between serving food, chatting with Dolores, the sweet lady who was the one that greeted her and Deeks, and making fun of Deeks Kensi didn't even notice when Christmas Eve was over and it was more like Christmas morning. Her head still throbbed and she knew that she had a giant bruise under that Santa cap that she received from Dolores but she felt happy. And looking at her partner who was charming his way around homeless people wishing Merry Christmas and flirting with some old ladies made her smile even wider. After the dinner was served Deeks took them to a free table and brought almost every food that was left from the night.

"Thank you for taking me here with you." Kensi finally decided to tell her partner what she was thinking most of the night.

"No problem partner, and well I couldn't leave you alone with that giant blow at your forehead" Deeks answered smilingly in between bites of some Christmas cake.

"It's not funny," Kensi made a face at him and then gestured around with her fork, "Was it your plan all along?"

"What? To get you hit in the head by a sociopath?" Deeks said faking surprise. He knew perfectly well what she was referring to but it was just so easy to get on her nerves sometimes.

"No, you are unbelievable sometimes." Kensi said shaking her head and continued, "Being here on Christmas Eve, was that the date you told the guys about this morning?"

"What makes you think that? Maybe I had a smoking hot date for Christmas but she needed to cancel it?" Deeks answered smirking at her but seeing her disbelieving look he decided to tell the truth. "Yeah, it was the plan but with sweet Dolores here everything is a date."

"She's nice Deeks," Kensi said looking at the old lady who was cleaning the dishes.

"Yes, she is." Deeks agreed with her and bit a huge chunk of the cake earning a displeased look from Kensi.

"What?" he asked his mouth full of cake.

"You eat like a five-year-old, you don't need to eat it all in one bite it won't run away," Kensi informed him waving at his plate.

"No it won't but I'm afraid someone will steal it from me, the way you're looking at it makes me eat fast," Deeks said a little incoherent since he was trying to chew a seriously huge amount of cake at the same time.

"Like I said, five years old." Kensi murmured into her own plate but she was smiling. She did plan on stealing his cake at some point. "So what's the story here?" She gestured toward Dolores. Deeks looked at the old lady and smiled warmly.

"I don't have much of a family in California, "he started explaining," and five years ago I was undercover as a homeless guy, being homeless on Christmas wasn't the best of times. So I came here like the rest of the people I was staying with and met Dolores. The assignment was over just after Christmas…"

"But he came back here the next day and offered his help," Said the old lady who came to their table and started cleaning the plates. "He's a sweet boy, Kensi, and a handsome one too." And just after that comment, she ventured toward the kitchen her hands full of dirty dishes. Both Deeks and Kensi looked at her surprised and a little embarrassed on Deeks part.

"Ok that was awkward," Deeks commented, "but it's more or less true. The part with offering the help of course. Besides it's good to be around people that like you during Christmas." Deeks finished and looked at Kensi as if a confirmation was needed.

"Yes, it's great, "Kensi agreed with him and she could tell that it was a relief that flashed in her partner's eyes." And I agree with Dolores, what you are doing here is sweet."

"Oh, and the second part?" Deeks blurted out without actually thinking about it, he just couldn't help himself.

"Was there a second part? I don't remember." Kensi answered him but she was grinning at Deeks and he knew perfectly well that she heard the second part but she added, "But you have a nice red lash on your forehead from that tape and that could help in that department and it's matching the Santa's cap."

"Oh well, that's great." Deeks answered cheekily pulling a little closer to her and looking at her forehead intently." Because now we are perfectly matched because your forehead just turned a nice shade of purple." But then his tone got serious, "How are you anyway?"

He asked her and without actually thinking what he was doing he reached and lightly touched her forehead brushing away her hair. It hurt but Kensi didn't even flinch, to be honest, she couldn't move she was just staring at Deeks when he was examining her head. Her entire focus was on his light and warm touch and only that made her have trouble breathing. She knew she was supposed to say something but her brain stopped working. Then Deeks looked into her eyes searching for an answer but he froze seeing her darkening look. It was there again, that strange warm fleeting feeling laced with confusion and disbelief. God, she was beautiful when she was looking at him like that.

"Whoa, that looks nasty my dear, " Dolores' voice broke the moment between them, "I think you need some ice." Deeks pulled his hand back with an astonishing speed. For a moment he felt like a teenager caught with a girl by a parent. Kensi looked away from him but he could swear that she blushed slightly. What was going on here? Deeks thought confused.

"No, I'm fine," Kensi answered fast but Deeks skeptical look made Kensi change her mind. "I will be fine, but the ice would be nice."

"I will fetch some for you dear," Dolores informed her, "and then we sit and talk about Marty here."

"No, you will not," Deeks said a little too fast. Kensi only looked at him and smirked her eyes saying something like -there are dark secrets of Marty Deeks and that sweet old lady would like to share them.

"I like when he gets uncomfortable," Dolores informed Kensi and Kensi couldn't help snorting with laughter, "He's even cuter when his defensive," Dolores said with a laugh and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So Deeks how much does Dolores know about you?" Kensi asked her partner preparing to torture him a little more.

"She knows that I'm a cop…," Deeks started saying but it was interrupted by Dolores who arrived at the table with an ice pack which she gave to Kensi and then she sat heavily at the table opposite Deeks.

"And an outstanding lawyer." Dolores finished Deeks' sentence and he only winced at the word. "Did he ever tell you how he helped to save this place from a city council?"

"No, he didn't," Kensi answered the old lady now totally interested she side glanced at her partner and his mortified look on his face. She knew from the short time she met Deeks that he didn't like to brag and he was actually embarrassed now and the look on his face was… well, cute.  
"So Marty be a dear and bring the ladies some coffee, Kensi here needs to know more about Marty's misbehaving," Dolores informed Deeks and his eyes widen up with discomfort.

"Oh dear God," he mumbled but started to get up from the table.

"Off you go, boy," the old laid smiled sweetly at Deeks and Kensi couldn't help but grin, "And you better put something stronger into that coffee you know where to find it. Kensi needs some painkiller."

"It's going to be a long night," Deeks said darkly more to himself than to the ladies by the table but he was smiling a warm radiant smile. And looking at his retreating form Kensi decided that he was actually cuter when he was uncomfortable.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you like it, tell me what you think :D please leave a review!


	10. As the days go by

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I'm just having fun.

Do you remember that amazing Deeks' monologue 02x16 when those two finally sounded like partners? Well all the ideas came from that part of that episode. And I quote:

 _(...) you always need to drive, you set_ your clock _15 minutes fast, you set my clocks 15 minutes fast, everything is a competition, you have to have_ separate _checks at Starbucks, you make fun from_ guys _who order_ a non-fat _latte. Do you have any idea how_ exhausting _is being your partner?" M. Deeks (02x16)_

As always my kind regard goes to **GinnyGinervaWealsey,** my amazing beta. THANKS AGAIN!

* * *

 **As the days go by…**

…

 _Everything is a competition…_

The day was uneventful for the whole NCIS unit that Thursday. At the end of their workday, they were bored beyond imagining. They all did their reports yesterday evening after wrapping the case assuming they would be busy with another case the next morning. But nothing came, around lunch even Erick went downstairs to sit with the rest of the team because he finished updating the system and had literally nothing to do, and since he was forbidden to play video games in ops he decided to spend the rest of the day downstairs. Nell was busy rearranging the archive files in the stage room on Hetty's request and was the only occupied person around the office that lazy Thursday. Callen and Sam took that time to do some training in the gym, at some point Deeks joined them but then got distracted by some phone call from the LAPD and he never returned. Sam suspected that it was more because they were doing martial arts training and Deeks' didn't want his sorry ass to be beaten up. Hours later all the team members were tired of boredom and Hetty decided to put them out their misery.

"Go home you lot." She informed them coming to the bullpen and earning a surprised look from four sets of eyes. "Or go drinking, I don't care, just stop walking around."

"What? Can we actually go home?" Callen asked in disbelief almost sure that it was a test. They were supposed to say that they would stay because it was their duties or something like that. But Hetty didn't say anything just looked at him pointedly. She was actually allowing them to go home.

"An hour early?" Asked Sam truly surprised.

"Or drinking?" Deeks added his blue eyes widen in an actual surprise when he continued, "On Thursday? Hetty that's too much generosity on your part." He finished, and he knew that he crossed the line just the second he finished talking. Hetty's eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't push your luck, Mr. Deeks." The petite operation manager pointed her finger at the detective. "Nell may need some assistance and you will be left to help her."

"In that case, I'm first at the door." Deeks almost ran from his desk strapping his bag across his shoulder when walking fast to the door. "Anyone up for a drink?"

Kensi was first to follow him with Sam and Callen rising from their seats.

"After a day like that, I think we all are up for more than one." Said Callen and took his bag. Sam couldn't agree more.

An hour later the four of them were sitting in a crowded and noisy bar, Sam and Callen were drinking another beer and Kensi and Deeks were playing darts. Well, playing was an odd word to describe what was happening between those two. It started innocently as an activity to kill time but now it was an actual championship. They were keeping scores and quarreling so loud that Sam and Callen could hear them across the room. As for now, Kensi was winning and she didn't even try to hide her grin and Deeks was trying very hard not to laugh every time she scored more points than him and performed a weird victory dance. He tasted on his own skin how competitive his partner was after he almost lost feeling in his left arm when Kensi hit him after he won the first round. Since that Deeks decided to lose for his own safety. Kensi was good at throwing knives but darts were a totally different story and Deeks was way better in that game than his badass partner but losing Kensi wasn't a clever idea, especially for his arm muscles. So, for his own sake and to reduce the number of bruises for a day he decided to let her win.

"I didn't know Kensi could even play darts?" Callen asked amused, nursing another bottle of cold beer and looking at the two partners playing. Sam just made a face at him.

"Nah, Deeks is letting her win," Sam answered smiling at his partner. "I think it's the wisest decision he has made this entire week, Kensi can be a sore loser sometimes."

"Yeah, sore being the keyword for the opponent." Callen laughed hard and got up from the chair. "It's time to save our beach boy from more serious injuries, come on Sam our turn."

…

 _I will pay for my coffee…_

A very angry looking Deeks hung up the phone call which made him leave the nearest Starbucks coffee to talk in private. Police business shouldn't be conducted in a crowded coffee restaurant. But it wasn't the topic of the phone conversation that made him that angry.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked Kensi angrily taking one of the cups of coffee she was offering him, "Why can't I buy you coffee? "

"What?" Kensi answered taken aback by her partner's words and then she remembered the conversation with the cashier and her insisting on paying for her coffee. It was stupid she knew that, but she didn't need anyone to buy her coffee. "Nothing is wrong with me and you can buy me coffee but…"

"But what Kensi?" Deeks asked when they started walking back to the boatshed. They only left for the coffee and were returning to work at the investigation. "This is the third time this week you insist on paying for your own coffee," Deeks said his tone little annoyed and hurt. "I know I'm a cop, but that liaison thing paid me a little more than I was expecting, and I definitely can buy an extra cup of coffee." He finished matter of factly side glancing at his partner.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Kensi didn't understand what Deeks was suddenly so angry about. She knew that he could afford to buy her coffee not that she gave him a chance to buy her anything. She always insisted on sharing the bills or paying for herself no matter where they were. She always thought that it was only fair and now Deeks played offensive when she didn't give him a chance to be a gentleman.

"Because every time we are at Starbucks or, any other place to be exact, you insist on separate checks and every time I got that weird look from whoever takes the money like I'm the worst guy in the entire restaurant for letting you pay," Deeks said a little offended.

"What?" Kensi looked at him in disbelieve. "You are making that up."

"Well they never said anything," Deeks tried to explain, "but the looks on their faces are always the same as - dude come on you don't even buy her coffee."

"I don't want you to buy me coffee." Kensi blurted out a little to fast for her liking. It was like she was trying to convince herself that.

"Fine," Deeks said averting his eyes from her. He was really trying not to take that personally. Maybe that partnership wasn't working as he thought it was. "Then I will never go for another coffee for you missy."

"Fine." She huffed at him.

"Fine." Deeks agreed with her his voice cold. Then he tossed his paper cup to the nearest bin and shoved his hands into his pockets. They were almost at the boatshed now. "Anyway, I need to go. LAPD just called I need to sign some papers for that case, so I may need your car."

"Fine." Without any other additions, Kensi fished her car keys from her pocket and tossed them to Deeks, to be honest more at him but he caught them and just smiled darkly. His partner was a handful. "See you in the office."

"Fine," Deeks said and marched in the direction of the car.

Two hours later when Deeks entered the bullpen a fresh hot non-fat latte was sitting on Deeks' desk when he returned from the police station. He was staring at the white paper cup with a characteristic green logo as if it was going to explode any minute. He looked around looking for someone who left it on his desk and was returning to retrieve it back. But examining the cup closer there was his name written at the side of it. Definitely, the coffee was for him and he had a nagging suspicion from who that little peace offering was from. He smiled to himself and tentatively took the cup and tasted the coffee after confirming that he would not drop dead and it wasn't poisoned he smiled even wider.

Unfortunately, two days later the same argument made those two quarrel all the way to the boatshed again when they took a break from interrogating a witness and decided to go for a coffee. Deeks only shook his head, his partner wasn't the easiest person to be around sometimes.

 _Eating habits…_

In his whole life detective Marty Deeks had never met a woman who could eat so much food and still look like a freaking magazine model and yes, it considered his dark-haired partner. Kensi ate almost everything and was lethal when she was hungry. Deeks learned fast in their partnership that he better keep his partner fed otherwise there could be physical violence. And sweets were her soft spot but she told everyone who wanted to listen to her that she absolutely avoided refined sugar. Yeah, of course, but the sugar in Twinkies didn't count if Deeks could tell, the sugar in Ding Dong and all variety of ice creams didn't count either. He was finding the wrappers and containers of various kind of sweets stashed around the car or the office and he couldn't resist taunting her about them. Also, the food could be all kinds if it was eatable and preferably in use once only containers. After some time Deeks just stopped gapping in surprise at how much food his partner could put in her mouth for one bite and just decided that he needed to learn to live with that.

And she still looked like a damn model he thought when he was staring at her wearing a black dress when they were on yet another honey trap assignment in a nightclub. Deeks was trying very hard not to ogle her much but sometimes he just couldn't help himself, especially when his partner was wearing that kind of outfit.

* * *

 **A/N:** OK, there will be more because there is no '15 minutes' issue but it will be in the next story. I just couldn't help myself. Please leave a review it really means a lot to me.


	11. Fifteen minutes (too) fast

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

Like I said before the 15 minutes issue is here :D it was so fun to write this one.

Like always many thanks to **GinnyGinervaWealsey** for being my beta and doing a truly wonderful job :D

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes (too) fast…**

Yes, Kensi Blye was a control freak. She liked to have everything organized, planned and in place… of course only the work-related things. Other things like clothes, furniture or kitchen appliances could as well be scattered around her place without any plan or purpose.

And she always wanted to be on time. She didn't like to be late and despised people who were late. She just didn't get the idea of not waking up fifteen minutes before her alarm clock and be absolutely ready to spring out of bed. So to be always on time or to be more specific to be always before the scheduled time she had her watch and all the time showing devices set fifteen minutes fast.

But sometimes being earlier of a said time wasn't a good idea.

When Kensi parked her car in from of Deek's apartment building at 9 o'clock sharp, according to her watch, she hadn't thought in advance that Deeks' clocks weren't fifteen minutes fast and therefore was stuck to wait to drive him to work. But she also didn't expect to see a long-legged blond haired woman exiting Deeks' apartment…

…and her partner eagerly kissing said woman goodbye at his front door. He clearly wasn't ready for work judging by the more than usual disheveled hair and the lack of a t-shirt. Kensi froze in the middle of opening her car door. She didn't want Deeks to find her here, she definitely didn't want to be caught staring at the two of them kissing. But she did, she stared open-mouthed when the blond girl stepped into her tiptoes to deepen the kiss and Deeks wrapped his arms tighter around that slender body. For a second Kensi thought that the situation was heating up a little too much and Deeks was about to pull his visitor back to his apartment and they would finish what they started… again probably.

"I'm going to be sick." Kensi murmured to herself and started to look all but at her partner and his blond companion. What was wrong with him, he should be ready to go by now not kissing some girl senseless. She clearly said that she would be here at 9 am and it was 9 am on her car clock, the black digits clearly flashing on the car dashboard.

And then she finally understood. That fifteen minutes fast rule had just bitten her in the ass. Because it wasn't 9 o'clock at Deeks place, he had all fifteen minutes to say goodbye to his date. At that moment Kensi truly hated that fifteen minutes. If I am going to be sitting those fifteen minutes staring at what they are doing now I'm definitely going to be sick today, Kensi thought darkly to herself.

But then it was over. The blond beach barbie finally detached herself form Deeks, she smiled sweetly at him, waved goodbye and started to walk away.

"Thank God" Kensi whispered to herself inside the car. Deeks looked at his date one last time and returned to his apartment. Before Kensi could have a chance to process all that happened a fully clothed and smiling Deeks opened the passenger car door.

"Oh hello, partner," Deeks greeted in a very cheerful voice. "How are you doing this wonderful morning?"

"Hi," Kensi looked at him suspiciously, Deeks was wearing that mischievous grin that always meant trouble on his face. "I'm fine."

"Yes I could tell that," Deeks said and openly grinned at her now, "Since you have been sitting here like fifteen minutes, were you afraid we' re going to be late or something?"

"What? No, I'm always…" Kensi was trying to sound defensive but then she just gave up and simply lied, "There was no traffic so it was faster than I expected."

"Yeah, you could come by," Deeks said innocently but his eyes were sparkling with hidden laughter. "Say hello to Andrea."

"No, thank you," Kensi answered a little to fast for her own liking.

"I would make you two some coffee while you wait." Deeks just couldn't help himself, he knew he was making her uncomfortable but in situations like that, to have an upper hand over badass Blye he just couldn't help himself.

"Deeks stop talking," Kensi warned him. She wasn't angry at him more at herself for being caught.

"I'm just saying that it's OK if my partner wants to show up fifteen minutes earlier every time we drive to work together." Deeks informed her matter of factly but then he added with a grin on his face, "and then she's just ogling my last night date."

"I wasn't ogling," Kensi growled back at him.

"Yes, of course, you weren't." Deeks agreed with her instantly but he was still smirking lightly.

"If you say one more thing you will walk to work, partner" Kensi warned dangerously. And Deeks knew that it was enough tormenting his partner that he could get for this morning. He decided that changing the subject. "Since you didn't come for that coffee do you think we can make a quick stop at Starbucks?"

"Andrea didn't make you your morning coffee the way you liked?" Kensi couldn't help herself she didn't know why she was so angry saying those words.

"Didn't have time for coffee too busy doing other things." Deeks finally fished his sunglasses from the glove compartment and put them on.

"I'm sorry that I asked," Kensi muttered offended earning a surprised look from Deeks under his shades.

"We went surfing Kensi," Deeks informed her, he didn't know why he needed to explain himself to her suddenly. "I have no idea what were you thinking about."

…

That day Kensi made it her personal mission to hunt down all Deeks' watches (even the one in his cell phone) and set them fifteen minutes fast just in case he needed a ride to work the next day. She would not be a witness to another cozy goodbye session at her partner apartment the next day.

It took poor Deeks another three days to figure out why he was at work before anyone else three days in a row and why he was loosing fifteen minutes of his time when he looked at the clock in his apartment when he returned from work. What was most surprising to him was the fact that for those three days he was in perfect synchronization with his beautiful partner as it came to show for work. His partner was a seriously tightly wound person sometimes.

But he didn't want it to be any other way.

* * *

A/N: OK it was fun to write. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. There are some serious things coming up next but before there will be a short break because I'm going on holidays and I don't think I will find the time to write there. But I will back!


End file.
